The Great Beast
by Wait.I.KNOW.YOU
Summary: So a friend, who likes HOA, wanted this... I didn't ask why, my friends are kinda out their so yeah...


**A/N**

**Hey guys, a friend of mine likes HOA and knows I sometimes wrote stories like this and they wanted me to make one and requested a man turned into an animal. (I didn't ask why, I've just accepted the fact that I have weird friends, okay) So this happened. Keep in mind that the "Beast" that is in this story was once human and hasn't had human contact in years. Okay? Okay.**

Amber was an Elven maiden in the snowy mountains. Her hair was blonde, and her skin was an unblemished tan. Her blue eyes reminded most men of the ocean, but her toned muscles showed she was also a warrior; a fighter. But, on this particular day, fighting was the last activity she had in mind.

She had heard the rumors, the stories of a man who was turned into a great beast in the mountains, referred to now as the Great Wolf. Based upon what she had heard from travelers, the magnificent man/beast was a pure white color, compared to the purity of a clean virgin woman, and was massive in size and muscle, since he was turned into a wolf. It was said it walked with such pride and power, like it was the ruler of the mountains.

Amber wanted to see this wolf for herself, to see his beauty and power. She had packed up supplies and other necessary items to last her for a maximum of five days. Due to the extreme winter weather in the mountains, she had to purchase a different set of clothes. Amber acquired thick white pants and cloak, along with a shirt and boots. She swung herself onto her white stallion, making sure her bow and quiver of arrows were in an easy access position. Looking towards her Elven home, she closed her eyes and steered her horse towards the mountains.

It had been two days since Amber had left her Elven home in search of the beast. She endured cold days and freezing nights, but it was beginning to become unbearable. She searched and searched for tracks, or any signs for that matter, of the beast, but to no avail.

Now, on the night of the third day, she pulled every one of her blankets around her lithe frame. Amber shivered violently, rubbing her arms at an attempt to get a little more warmth. She was curled into a ball on dry ground, of which she had cleared herself so she could sleep. As she closed her eyes, she wasn't expecting what happened next.

Her body stiffened instinctively as she felt a warm mass pressing against her back. Slowly, as to not alert this unknown presence, she opened her eyes and turned her head. Those blue eyes had never been so wide as she looked upon the beast she had been searching for. He was as magnificent as the stories had been! A large, white wolf, his fur the pure white she had heard of, and large and strong muscles.

Amber twisted her body so she was laying on her back, allowing her to view the beast more comfortably. The wolf was laying up against her, almost as if he had known that she was cold. She took in a deep breath, admiring the amount of warmth radiating from him. Slowly, to not startle him, she reached out and stroked his fur. After he made no resistance or move to attack her, she stroked his ears with a smile.

Suddenly, the great wolf's warm tongue went over her cheek, causing the young Elf to gasp and giggle.

"Such a friendly wolf," she whispered quietly, still stroking his ears. She watched as the wolf slowly stood up, stretching his massive muscles. The wolf, to her surprise, looked straight into her eyes, and then turned to trot deeper into the mountains.

With her curiosity almost at its peak, she quickly stood and ran after the wolf. She followed him through the snow, ignoring the cold nipping at her face. Amber followed the wolf into a cave, and what she assumed was this great wolf's den. She entered slowly, in case she wasn't welcome.

When she deemed it was safe, she looked for the wolf and found him against the cave wall. She slowly walked over and sat next to the wolf, and then wrapped her arms around him and pulled him close for his warmth. She emitted another giggle when the wolf licked her cheek like before. She stroked a hand down his back, repeating this action many times. As the wolf licked her cheek a second time, she noticed the passion beginning to light up inside of her.

Amber bit her lip, burying her face in the neck of his soft fur. She was a virgin, and no man nor Elf had ever caught her interest. She spent most of her time practicing with her bow and sword. But this beast had sparked her passion and interest.

After realizing she was no longer cold because of this wolf, she began to remove her clothes. She folded them, putting them in a neat pile. Amber looked at the wolf, and slowly leaned forward to kiss his muzzle. The wolf allowed her to do this, and even licked her face in return. She smiled; a good sign for her.

Using her clothes as a cushion she laid onto her back, pulling the wolf over to her. She took a deep breath, and slowly spread her legs. However, the wolf just looked at her, and she groaned in frustration. She forgot that he was a beast, and she couldn't just simply tell him that she wanted him.

But, an idea struck her. She reached down, gently pressing two fingers against her nether region and began to stroke in circles. Soft "ooh's" escaped her lips as she pleasure herself, hoping that her plan would work. After a few moments, her sighs became louder, and the liquid created only by her passion began to escape from her nether lips, and the aroma filled the air.

The wolf, after a few moments, began to sniff the air as he caught the scent. He followed his nose, which brought his muzzle between her legs. He pressed his cold nose against the source of the wonderful smell, and Amber let out a surprised gasp. Slowly and gently, she used two fingers to spread the lips of her passion.

Slowly, he seemed to get the hint. His long, rough tongue snaked out from his mouth and licked over her slit, completely covering her. Amber let out a loud moan, having never before felt such enormous amounts of pleasure. She spread her legs wider and lifted her hips slightly, to allow this beast more access to her most prized possession. The wolf, in return, did just as she wanted and began to continuously lick at her nether region, covering it with his warm saliva.

Amber closed her eyes with a groan, her hips constantly squirming from the pleasure she was receiving. Slowly, she felt the pressure begin to build deep inside of her.

"Good boy...Don't stop," she breathed quietly, stroking his ears and pulling his head closer to her slit. As if he understood, he licked faster, and his tongue would periodically part the lips and stroke her inner walls. This act sent her over the edge, bringing her to an earth shattering climax. Amber cried out, which echoed throughout the cave. The great wolf gently licked up the juices that oozed from her.

She looked down at him in a slight daze, a wide smile on her face. Her heart was racing at what she planned to do next. Amber, after regaining her strength, slowly rolled over onto her stomach and lifted herself onto her hands and knees next to the wolf. She kissed his muzzle, reaching under his belly with a hand to stroke his furry sheath. She gasped, the wolf's member already half erect from his feast.

With flustered cheeks, she leaned down and pressed her lips to the tip of his warm shaft. The wolf shifted slightly, but didn't move away. Slowly, Amber wrapped her lips around the head of the rod, and engulfed it deep into her mouth. After a moment, the wolf began panting and his tongue was hanging out of his mouth.

Amber worked the wolf's massive sexual organ for a few moments before sitting back up.

"You, great wolf, are going to be my first, and possibly only, lover." With that she moved over in front of her and got on her hands and knees once again. Amber spread her legs, letting the arousal from her nether region flow rapidly through the air and reach his nostrils. In a matter of seconds, the massive wolf had gone forward and mounted her, wrapping his powerful front legs securely around her lower torso.

Amber gave a soft grunt as he did mount her, mainly because of his weight. But, she was able to keep herself on her hands and knees due to her better than average strength for an Elven maiden. She glanced back at the frustrated wolf, of whom was having trouble entering her tunnel. She reached back and grasped his thick rod in her small hand, and guided it into her.

Amber almost screamed as the wolf made an first plunge into her, but she also produced an instantaneous orgasm from the size and pleasure of the wolf's massive organ. The wolf lodged himself deep inside of her, panting heavily as he himself took a break. Amber gave a soft groan, feeling her juices rubbing down her inner thighs, as well as the blood from her virginity and purity, which was given to this wonderful beast.

After a few moments, the wolf began giving great, powerful thrusts with his hips, causing Amber to groan and make noises she never thought a maiden like her would make. She could feel his long, thick rod rubbing along her insides, filling her completely. The wolf would pulled out, leaving about an inch remaining inside of her, then thrust his entire length into her. She grunted and moaned with every thrust, and even thrusted back against his forward thrusts.

"Good boy...good boy..make love to me!" she gasped, arching her back as she once again reached a climax. Her sex was burning hot with passion with this massive organ inside of her, but then she screamed. The wolf had begun to thrust and pound into her harder and faster as he reached his own climax. She felt the seed of the wolf pumping into her womb as her clenching walls milked him dry.

After a few moments of rest, both Amber and the wolf panting heavily, he walked backwards and slowly his member left her tunnel with a gentle pop. She gasped as she felt a rush of his seed leave her nether region, dripping down her thighs and collecting on the cave floor. Unable to hold herself up, Amber slumped forward and passed out...

**A/N**

**Hey guys hoped you enjoyed! I don't plan on writing this stuff anymore, unless my friends wants more, or you guys liked it and I decied to make more for your... Pleasure... So yeah... I don't mind not having reviews on this one... Its... Yeah... I'm going to go now... Bye...**


End file.
